leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IllYaoiSpeculation/Lily, the Stormbringer
Lily, the Stormbringer is a custom template champion in League of Legends. READ MY COMMENTS BEFORE COMMENTING Abilities enemies for 3 seconds. A Shocked enemy takes bonus magic damage from Lily’s next ability or Aftershock bolt. Damaging a Shocked enemy champion with an ability or Aftershock bolt or killing a Shocked enemy minion with ability damage or an Aftershock bolt . Every 4th ability cast, or if , she gains |10/15/20(1/6/11) + 2/level|mana}} and strikes a . Aftershock bolts strike at the target’s location in a 100 unit radius, and have a 0.5 second delay before dealing damage. If the target leaves the Aftershock damage area, it hits all enemy units in the area of effect. If the target is struck by the Aftershock bolt, only they take damage. Basic attacks, Lightning Bolts, and Aftershock bolts are not projectiles. |description2='Random Charge': Lily’s abilities and Aftershock bolts deal random damage. Damage dealt not resulting from Lily’s abilities or Aftershock bolts are not affected. |description3='Eye of the Storm': Lily cannot be Stunned if no allied champions are being Stunned by the same ability. |leveling = : magic damage : : magic damage |leveling2 = : |minimum damage}} to |maximum damage}} }} . Damage dealt by this spell has an additional 10% to Shock. |range = / |cost = |costtype= mana |cooldown= |leveling= : |leveling2= }} from the next Arc Lightning or Aftershock bolt within 2 seconds. |range = / |cost= 70 |costtype= mana |cooldown = |leveling= : }} , within 600 units. If Lily uses another , it will target another . Enemy units who enter within a 250 unit radius of a Lightning Orb are slowed for 35%. |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= / }} that lasts for 2 seconds. After the ring fades, her Lightning Bolt cooldown is lowered to 2 seconds, deals 75% damage, and has a 0.25 second channel for the remainder of the toggle. |cooldown= 2(10 if a Lightning Bolt is used while toggled or toggled for more than 2 seconds) |cost= 40 per second |costtype= mana |range= self/ - |leveling= : }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Comments All values are speculative placeholders. The main purpose is the interaction of mechanics that bring the fantasy to life, which can always be unbalanced. My inexperience with formatting is also evident but I hope does not get in the way of understanding information, and will be fixed as I learn how to do it. Oh boy, a lightning mage! Another original concept! I hope this particular example brings the fantasy to life for you moreso than others you might have seen. Some lore perhaps would explain inclusion of some mechanics, and will be included when it is finished. NOTES Shock/Aftershock: Lower AP ratios allow me to shift power towards ability interactions with Shock damage and Aftershock bolts, which are available from the start. The movement speed passive is mostly a followup interaction for Lightning Orb, but also some gank escape potential, giving Lily some mobility options in an area she needs to remain in, in order to use her abilities to the fullest, or to escape or chase down a target. Through revision, I discovered through many edits, I somehow created an innate mana sustain mechanic(initially only triggered on an Shocked enemy unit kill), but decided it was small enough yet probably useful enough to keep around. I need to learn how to format Ability Details into ability descriptions, and if someone would teach me, I would gladly put them in and finally clean up all the walls. Random Charge: Commonly in video games, electric damage has a wider range of damage than other elemental types, but as League only has Physical and Magic damage, I felt this was appropriate to convey this characteristic. Randomness is also generally not a desirable mechanic, so I've included a few ways to make dealing damage more reliable(Shock, Charge), while keeping the randomness. If you're wondering how much AP it would take for abilities to always deal at least 100% damage, you would need 930, and this would yield a maximum of 206.5%. This passive basically comes down to a probably weak early game to a more reliable midgame and probably crazy late. This mechanic is where a lot of others in the kit tie into. Eye of the Storm: yeah yeah change the name. later. it works for now lol. This passive is mostly a survival tool against normal AP burst midlaners that out-CC her and have more reliable damage output, while still making her a vulnerable target in teamfights. Also because total Stun immunity would be broken and dumb. It works good for duels and the laning phase against champs like Anivia or Aurelion Sol who could out-CC and out-damage(due to Random Charge's low damage floor at early levels). It's also my least favorite part, and needs some changes, perhaps only when a certain distance away from allies?(Hello Kha'Zix). Or a complete change to something more interactive with the rest of the kit. Ideas? Arc: Waveclear and some poke. Can lead to a nice combo with a Lightning Bolt that triggers Aftershock, either through killing a Shocked minion or if you hit the champion with the initial impact and Shock. Yes, it's shorter than her auto range. Overall the ability is all right, it interacts a bit with the rest of the kit without making it absolutely necessary. Nothing terribly special, nothing terribly terrible. Lightning Bolt: The knife of your bread-and-butter of your full damage-dealing potential. Random Charge is probably gonna screw your damage early game with current numbers, so you need to land this ability to make it a little more reliable. It's on a decent cooldown early on, but in an extended ult or Lightning Orb set up properly, it becomes the trigger of a potential of massive burst, as it can occasionally trigger Shock on its own, and combined with the Charge, can make your burst likely a bit more formidable. Or at least slightly less crap. Dodgeable burst, but possibly quite painful. Or not. Get a Luden's. I'm thinking Charge would have a transparent yellow indicator on those affected, and Shock would have a transparent blue. These colors are different enough and able to be small enough, yet if they are both applied, it is evident, even to a colorblind soul like myself. Lightning Orb: The bread of your bread-and-butter of your full damage-dealing potential, and needs to be set up in the proper place. It's also your safety net if you get dived, and your likely trigger of the movement speed passive when you need it most. Sometimes saving Arc until you're getting dived, because of its short range, and that more likely Shock damage trigger can be impactful. Aftershock bolts damage is delayed, so strategic use of Lightning Ring's reduced cooldown option before fully activating it and setting up a Lightning Orb would be your best strategy in an extended trade. Lightning Ring: The butter of your bread-and-butter of your maximum damage potential comes out. Toggling this for 2 seconds reduces the cooldown of all subsequent Lightning Bolts during the time to 2 seconds, which allows for periodic application of Charge. Proper usage of the Lightning Ring's reduced cooldown option and damage to trigger Shock is fantastic for triggering the movespeed bonus and escaping an assailant or chasing one. Toggling it for 2 seconds near a Lightning Orb also sets off two Aftershock bolts immediately. This is your "ultimate burst damage", since it's not a traditional high impact ability with a high cooldown, and a nice way to burst an enemy champion who is diving you in your Lightning Orb. Overall, I need to tune a few mechanics in the innate passive to be more interactive. The intention of consistent damage is there, once the ultimate is attained, and R's cooldown mechanics partially mitigate the Illaoi weakness of "just kite it out when big mode happens". Category:Custom champions